All Too Human
by Vortex
Summary: What Happens When An Agent Gains A Conscience?...The Story Of Agent Kare, And Just How Human She Can Be (Rating Will Increase, Re-write Of An Old Story, R+R not essential but nice. Thanks)
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer : You All Know the drill…All attributed dialogue, characters and so on property of the respective owners, no copyright infringement intended and no profit is made, This is purely for the entertainment of the fans…)

****

**All Too Human**

**By Vortex**

Prologue

My name is Kare.

I know that's a dumb way to start. I know it's the most overrated, overused, overstated little ditty in all of Zion, but it's true.

My name is Kare. Now for the shock.

I used to be an agent.

I'll say that again.

I used to be an agent.

If you don't know what one of those is I suggest you learn quickly. In fact, it's a godsend if you don't, it means you got out alive, without much trouble.

It means we never got there in time.

Forgive my Agent connotations. I know they pop-up from time to time, Mr Anderson, Rebel scum and the likes. I don't mean to be rude. This is all so new to me.

But I think it's time to begin.

*


	2. And It Started

(Disclaimer : You All Know the drill…All attributed dialogue, characters and so on property of the respective owners, no copyright infringement intended and no profit is made, This is purely for the entertainment of the fans…)

****

One  : And It Started….

The human gave no resistance as I removed his pathetic little life. It's amazing really, that sense of power that you fell as you do so. One moment you could be outside a shopping centre. A neat and trim little business woman (For all anyone else knows), the next, your gone, across town like a flash, doing your job – the one thing you were created for.

Killing.

It only took me a matter of milliseconds to come round. And another few to target, to shoot in the direction of the blob that was rapidly vanishing over the horizon.

They always ran.

It was funny really. How were they going to destroy the matrix completely if they couldn't even destroy the agents? Pathetic.

I followed suit. 

Forward, with all my speed, firing my gun (Those things never run out of bullets) off again and again and again. The damn human kept disappearing around corners. He'd also found somewhere less crowded, away from shops and people – that was the worst place to fight them.

Not that it mattered. 

He soon went down.

It was simply a matter of inevitability, don't you see. A well-timed shot to the leg on an open country road made him emit the harshest of screams, one that only the dying make. I saw the blob ahead me flail and fall to the floor, watched as the little trails of dirt that flew to the sky glinted in the sunlight.

How quaint.

I took my time walking towards him. Why should I run? We're programmed to gloat.

"Well, Well, Well!," I announced when I was near enough. "Mr Parsons!"

I could see him more closely now. Dark hair, green eyes, there was a descent-sized hole in his trousers from which blood was now pouring in its coppery-dark way. There was blood on his lips, which meant he was dying. I had to be quick.

No one was taking away my kill, not just yet.

He laughed. His breathing was slow and heavy, his words mingled with spittle and blood that flew out as he spoke. 

"They're making you female now, are they?" he said.

He must have been a new recruit. They normally were. No more than seventeen, I wagered.

I ignored him.

"Tell me, Mr Parsons, What exactly do you wish to accomplish by being here? Humm? Where is your messiah now?," I lifted my gun to his forehead. "Hey? Your one?," I scoffed at his attempt to remove something from his pocket. "That's the trouble with you. You're all, too, Human."

The moment I was to pull the trigger he laughed. Long and hard. The laugher of a dying man is something not usually heard.

It's harrowing.

"You…You have no idea…do you?" he spluttered.

"No," I replied. "And nor do I care."

I squeezed the trigger.

What happened next was all a blur. It seemed, that in the moments between the bullet leaving my gun and the bullet entering Mr Parsons's body, he darted forward. As quick as a flash, so fast that it fooled even the matrix.

There was something on my arm, I noted, as the bullet impacted with Mr Parsons's gut and surrendered him to the nothing that was death. A tiny object, made of metal and wires that looked like a termite. Immediately I tried to brush it off.

And then came the pain. Like, a thousand needles ripping through my soul. I knew nothing, I was disconnected from everything for a moment, everyone, the Matrix, Smith, Jones, my partners. Something was inside of me…re-writing me…something. Damn whoever had done this to hell! Oh dear Lord, It hurt. A high-pitched screaming, or nails being dragged down a blackboard. It felt like every bullet that I'd ever discharged had come back to haunt me.

I dropped my gun. I raised my hands to my head and, for the first time in my life, I screamed out loud.

What was this pain?! I'd never felt it before, not in this capacity at any rate. It was took much to take!!

I closed my eyes. It felt as though the world was spinning round and round, I couldn't stand, I couldn't move, hell, I couldn't do anything but feel.

Pain……..

"Agent Kare!" A voice broke the darkness. "Agent Kare! Listen to me!"

My eyes jolted open. Ah, no more pain. In fact, no more matrix, as the Human's knew it. I'd been removed, back to the place where Agents end up when we're not inside the matrix as operatives. Almost like a construct, but far more evolved.

It's bright white. A perfect bright white, contrasted only by the immense number of black and white suits. Not forgetting, of course, the dark, dark sunglasses.

I stood, face to face, with the big-man himself.

Agent Smith. Boss-guy.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you malfunctioning?" he asked.

It took me a matter of moments to check. Nope…I was fine. Or was I? I didn't know, there was something wrong inside, something else…something that told me to say I was fine.

I tried to ignore it.

"I…am not." I replied. 

I could see myself in his glasses. In fact, we all looked almost the same in here, generic agent suit and dark glasses. The only difference was the fact that I was female.

Why ever was I female?

Smith frowned.

"You were a test…" he said.

He could tell what I was thinking? Jesus, he could tell what I was thinking! I immediately cleared my mind of all thoughts.

"Agent Kare, may I suggest you purge your programme of all thoughts other than our mission?," Smith seemed angry. 

I didn't think. I couldn't, he knew what I was thinking. I simply shut him out, I didn't want him knowing that I despised him. That I always had.

Had I? This was all very confusing. I'd never had thoughts and feelings before, above that fact that I knew I wanted to kill all the rebels, and that was it.

Smith went to move off. I all but breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, and Agent Kare.," He spat the next words with malaise. "It seems I must keep an eye on you. You've been…promoted. You will work with us."

I simply nodded. Let Smith have his way, I thought, it was his Matrix anyway.

And there was a lead over in Adam's street that looked like it needed following up….

*


End file.
